Heart's Desire
by Haruka-chan1
Summary: We all have those first loves, those crushes, but what about loving someone for years, dreaming about them, having them close yet not close enough? Wearing a mask that nobody could break, but that one person. A little fic of love. please RxR! This is a Ka
1. Chapter 1

Heart's Desire  
By: Haruka-chan

AN: I watched Digimon for a while, and thought about writing this for a long time, so now I am finally down to writing it. It's Hikari and Ken fic, I think they are cutest couple other then Hikari and Yamoto. Anyways this about 8 to 9 years later, they are 20. Well Kari is 22 and Ken is 24, and there is the whole gang and new people. I can't really explain this story, so just read it and tell me what you think!

Chapter 1: Wonder of a New Life

At Hong Kong Hospital, it was around the holidays did everything became hectic, with doctors who were taking a break, families wanting to spend time with the patients, and everyone was just hyped on eggnog.

A girl with black hair and bright green eyes walked into the office and looked to the other young woman who sat there working hard on her last report for the night. "Hey Kari what you doing this Christmas?"

The young woman in question with the light brown hair, and warm brown eyes looked up, taking out the pen, which she was biting on before she could talk, "Hmmm? Oh? Huh? What did you just say Jen?"

"What's up with you Kor?" asked Jen folding her arms over her chest, "...You have been out of it I mean you are really distracted by something."

"Nothing I was thinking about the Christmas party back home with my brother, sister-in-law and my friends," said Kari with a smile, of course she'll never tell Jen that she was also wondering of other things '_and him I'll see him again and this torture will just go on. Will I be able to tell him this time?_'

Jen flipped her black hair back and push up her glasses, "Oh you seem real excited!" rolling her eyes, "what's really bothering you."

Kari rubbed her eyes before she looked at Jen, "I wish...I was...I guess I'm just tired oh by the way James called me and asked me to tell you that he will be picking you up at 5:00 which is in about 5 minutes from now."

"Oh my god Kor you could have told me sooner you know!" said Jen as she scrabbled of her seat and started to gather all her things. "Gee Kari you'd think you'd remember things like this for someone who hasn't even reached twenty eight yet!"

Kari smiled as she stuck out her tongue in a childish manner, "Oh Hey Jen."

"Yeah?" asked Jen still throwing things into her bag.

"Merry Christmas" said Kari throwing Jen a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper and gold ribbon around it.

"Thanks Kor" said Jen stuffing the present in to her bag and giving Kari a quick hug. "Oh yours is in your left drawer."

"Thanks Jen" said Kari getting up with her papers.

It has been like this since she started her job there at Hong Kong General Hospital, she would have never guessed in the past that she would be a doctor but a lot of things are different now at least for her it is, with everyone else it's the same Tai, Sora, and Matt had worked out their little love triangle at the end Sora decide that she loved Tai and they had gotten married as soon as they started their jobs and the news is out that Sora is going to have a baby, and Matt well he's traveling with his band for the summer and still studying. Mimi and Joe had become a couple about 3 years ago and are going to get married over Christmas. Izzy still smart as ever had started to work for NASA and has been dating this other digi-destin name Lina she is really pretty, they are going to get married over summer.

Davis has moved on and found his true calling playing soccer and dating Rita a friend of Lina who also happened to be a digi-destin. Cody who was now in his final year of collage is studying the martial arts, and soon to become a big scientist was seeing this girl that again Lina has hooked him up with, you'd think she had a lot of pretty friends just waiting for a boyfriend. Yolie and an unknown person were going to tell us some special news but other than that she was now a successful businesswoman and T.K well he didn't like the fact that she didn't love him but still he was sweet enough to let her go and let her become what she is. Just like his mom he choose to be a reporter for a very famous news station, and that one person she hasn't got any word of well she wouldn't know what had happen to him.

Everyone had stayed with what he or she wanted to be and what he or she was going to be except her. She was always the first to arrive and always the last to leave, it has become a life long habit she was now 22 she had studied hard and had became a doctor, her everyday life was lonely and sad at least that's what Jen had said to her, but what can she do if she was and still is in love with the same man from 12 years go, nobody knows how she really feels, she wears a mask for her friends every time she visits but not much longer can she just put on a mask and cry all night.

Things would have to change, because the one that she was hurting was herself, she was confident sure but rejections hurts so much more when it's from the one person you loved all your life, it's putting a whole another meaning to the word 'crush' because it'll kill her faster, considering she was slowly dying now.

II

At L.A. Community Hospital, how strange that around this time the number of benefits that takes place there at the hospital, parties on parties, and the patients seem to be as busy or holiday hyped as anyone around the world, only difference was the weather, there is Los Angeles the temperature was about seventy degrees, the probability of a white Christmas was low, but not impossible.

"So doctor what you think, is she going to be ok?" asked a woman in her early 30's looking through the glass of the door at the young girl who was in the room with an IV stuck to her arm.

"She is going to be fine don't worry about her I want to keep her over night just to run some tests and make sure she's ok" said a young doctor in his early 20's.

"Oh all right is it ok to see her now?" asked the woman.

"Yes it is go on in, just don't stay too long" he said with a smile as the woman smiled back and nodded before going into the room. He pushed some of his dark hair out of his blue eyes and walked into the lounge to find one other doctor who seemed to be taking a break.

"Hey" he said looking up from his video game.

"Hey John what's up?" he asked looking at the other man with the blonde hair and amazingly bright hazel eyes.

"Hey Ken" said John.

"So what's up?" asked Ken looking up from his papers.

"I just had one of those moments that you want to forget," said John as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Ken just looked at him, "Mrs. Harmony?"

John nodded, "The woman is crazy I wonder how that little girl could even stand her, I mean maybe she asked to get sick so she can have a stress free x-mas for once."

Ken chuckled as he took a sip of his own coffee, "Well I feel for you man, but can't help you."

"Hey Ken what you doing for Christmas?" asked John suddenly.

"I'm going home to visit my friends, a lot of surprises I'm going to be an uncle soon" said Ken with a small smile.

"Your sister is having a baby?" asked John.

"No, well she is like a sister I have spent most of my life with them so they are family" said Ken.

"Cool you don't mind if I tag along do you?" asked John in a hopeful voice.

"What about Catharine?" asked Ken with is eyebrow raised.

"She and I broke it of, I couldn't stand her telling me what to do..." said John.

Ken didn't say anything, he learned a long time ago not to ask of other people's business especially if it was John and his girlfriends.

John continued "...I mean she basically told me what to do every minute of my life I was with her and she just keeps talking about her friends she's a self-centered bitch."

"Oh well if you want you can come along but have to warn you, all my female friends have boyfriends and whatever you do stay away from Lina, Izzy's girlfriend she has friends that she pull out of nowhere, and tries to hook them up" said Ken.

Johan started laughing "Wow, this will be an exciting Christmas, but you never know one of them might leave their boyfriends for me."

"I doubt it these people knew each other since they were five and have been growing up together since, and all the girls have come to love one or the other guys is romantic way except one she has never felt for any one that way" said Ken looking towards the picture which sat on his table.

"Great if that one comes I'll make her mine, from the pictures I saw all your friends are hot especially that one name Hikari" said John.

Ken's heart gave a weird ache that name always did that to him, the one that got away.

"Hey Ken when are you leaving for home?" asked John.

"Tonight" said Ken gather up this things.

"WHAT!" asked John almost dropping his coffee, "How am I going to pack in time for the plane?"

"Wow I had no idea you were the gay type," said Ken with a light chuckle.

"What! Shut up just because I want to look presentable doesn't make me gay! What time do I have to be at the air port?" asked John pulling his white lab coat off.

"By 6:30 the plane will leave at 7. Seen you than I got something I have to take care of" said Ken going through the door. Ken walked slowly down the steps with a lot of thought '_what if John did make his move on her would she go with him? Would she? Or would she just go on living her life as if nothing is missing she thinks she can fool people with her stupid mask, doesn't even notice that I have seen her cry at night...cry herself to sleep, I bet she never thought that I wanted to hold her and know what was wrong, no of course she doesn't she is Kari the light there can be no darkness in her life, she was my light_.'

II

Ken than finally walked out of the building and in front of his car when someone tapped him on the back. "Hey Ken can you give a ride?" asked a girl with black hair pulled in to a bun and she had brown eyes, had on a pink suit.

"Sorry penny can't I have to get home" said Ken.

"Come on Ken I didn't bring my car today" said Penny.

"Sorry I think you better wait till John gets here I really have to get home and finish packing" said Ken and got in to his car.

"Packing? For what?" asked Penny.

"I'm going away home to visit my family for the holidays" said Ken.

"Oh and I had such plans for us" said Penny.

"Bye Penny see you in two weeks" said Ken and drove of, "Thank god" he turned on his CD player the hard rock flowed through his car, his mind on only one thing, '_This is going to be a very interesting Christmas, I'll make sure of it_.'

II

The airport was filled with people Ken hadn't really expected to have this much people as he was walking he bumped in to someone with John behind him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you."

"It's all right I think I should have looked where I was g-" she started but didn't finish but just stared at Ken's face and so did Ken but was broken when they heard their names.

"Hey Ken, hey Kari" said the group walking up to them.

Ken helped Kari up he couldn't believe his eyes she had grown so much she was tall about 5' 7'' her hair was up to her waist and she had 'developed' a lot since their last meeting, she was stunning with her bright brown eyes, they seemed a little more reserved since the last time, but wonderfully beautiful nonetheless.

"Hey you two it's so great to see you," said Sora throwing her arms around Kari with her big tummy.

"Hey Sora! Oh look my niece or nephew is in there," said Kari rubbing Sora's belly.

Sora giggled and hugged Kari again, as they all greeted and hugged, it really had been too long since they last saw each other.

"Hey your that cute friend of Ken's" said John.

Kari blushed "umm, and who are you?"

"I am John," said John with a grin and extending his hand towards her.

"I suppose you already know my name" said Kari taking his hand.

"Come on introductions later, we have to go" said Mimi.

Kari looked around all the faces, "Hey where is Matt?"

"I thought he was going to be late," said Yolie with a smile.

"But he told me he was going to be here tonight" said Kari.

Sora smiled at Kari, "Maybe he's late, you know Matt sometimes he loses track of time."

Kari nodded when she felt arms encircle around her waist, and someone's chin lean against her shoulder.

Ken was shocked but made no indication of it, why make a scene and have his plans ruined now? And he was sure there was a reason as to why he was holding his Kari in that manner.

Kari turned and smiled she knew his scent from anywhere, "I'm glad you made it on time."

Matt grinned "So did I almost thought, you guys were going to leave without me."

Tai came from behind Sora, "Is something going on between you two that I should know about?"

Kari and Matt laughed so he didn't change each time they came to visit. "Come on let's go" said Matt taking one of Kari's bags.

Ken couldn't believe it Matt and Kari? '_I lost her for good._'

"Oh carp, there isn't enough space for all of us. Two of you have to take a cab," said Mimi.

"I'll go" said Kari.

"Me too" said Ken at the same time.

"Great you two go and find yourself a cab.

"John you can come with us, give us a chance to know you better," said Yolie.

John smiled and got in to the car.

Matt looked at Kari, "You sure you don't want me to go with Ken?"

"I'm fine go on, it's just an hour ride," said Kari.

Matt nodded and got in to the car and waved.

Kari nodded and waved good-bye, "So let's go and find a cab," said Kari turning towards Ken.

"Already got one," he said with a small smile.

II

Kari nodded and got in. The ride was slow and quite.

"So you and Matt are dating?" asked Ken all of a sudden.

"Huh? Oh no _'not really'_ Matt was in my town when we meet up and started to spend some time together" said Kari.

"So you guys aren't dating?" asked Ken.

"I don't know what you call it, but no I'm not dating him," said Kari.

Ken looked out the window, that wasn't the answer he wanted because that just insinuated that they saw each other from time to time and slept together.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Kari.

"Me? Nothing much, you know doing the regular doctor thing," said Ken.

"So is Penny your girl friend?" asked Kari.

"Huh? Penny? How do you know about her?" asked Ken.

"I...um I called you a few weeks ago and she was at your place and she picked up she said that you were busy" said Kari slightly blushing.

'_Kill Penny!_' thought Ken. "No she is a co-worker and an annoying one at that."

Kari laughed and soon Ken joined in, how they each missed that sound. How long has it been almost a year no five years since he last heard her laugh and at something he said.

"So how have you been?" asked Ken.

"I have been all right, things have been getting kind of boring until Matt showed up, with him around I didn't feel as lonely with everyone here" said Kari.

Ken smiled '_So it is him..._'

"So how does life of a doctor feel like?" said Kari.

"I can't say I hate it but I like it so far, so many good people" said Ken.

"I feel the same way," said Kari.

"What did you call me for, not that I mind you calling me?" said Ken.

Kari blushed "I was just being stupid and felt like talking to someone so I dialed your number."

"Why would you feel stupid calling me?" asked Ken.

"I guess I thought you would be bothered you know. But after I hung up with your friend Penny. I went out and ran in to Matt so I guess some good came from it" said Kari.

'_Definitely kill Penny!_' thought Ken. "I would never mind if you called me, actually it be a relief to know you're all right, I don't hear from you much as I do from others."

Kari's eyes went glassy, but she fought back the tears, "Yeah, that means a lot to me. Thanks."

"Anything new happened in the past 5 years?" asked Ken.

Kari laughed "No and you make it seem like it was so long ago" said Kari. '_It felt like forever._'

Ken chuckled "I guess your right I do make it sound longer then it was."

"So are you thinking of settling down?" asked Kari.

"Settling down? I guess first I'll have to find the right one," said Ken.

"I suppose your right," said Kari.

"What about you?" asked Ken.

"Me I...I not sure what I want yet, but for now I guess I'm fine" said Kari.

"How true" he said under his breath.

"What?" asked Kari.

Ken smiled "nothing."

"So your young friend, how does he know me?" asked Kari. '_Maybe you do talk about me_.'

"I had a picture of all of us from the last time we met, and he instantly liked you and asked what your name was," said Ken.

Kari giggled, "I guess I'm liked."

"You were always wanted and loved," said Ken.

"You really think so?" asked Kari

'_Not by you_' she thought.

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Ken.

"We're here," said the cab driver.

"Great" said Kari looking through her bag for the money.

"I'll take this one," said Ken handing the cab driver the money.

"You didn't have to" said Kari.

"What kind of a guy would I be if I let you pay?" asked Ken smiling.

Kari smiled as they stepped out of the car.

II

"Finally it's about time you two showed up" said Sora.

"There was traffic," said Ken.

"So come on let's go up stairs. TK is probably waiting for us" said Yolie.

"Hey where is Izzy?" asked Kari.

"Oh he and Lina are arriving tomorrow, I hope she doesn't show up with one of her 'friends'" said Mimi.

Kari laughed and Ken smiled. "It has been so long that I haven't home" said Kari looking around.

Tai and Sora lived in a pretty big house due to their good fortune.

Tai put an arm around his sister and smiled, "It's been lonely without you."

"Yeah we felt so guilty without you missing individuals" said Sora.

"So Sora when is the baby due?" asked Ken.

"Funny you ask, it due some time in two weeks" said Sora with a smile.

"Oh I will get to see my niece/nephew," said Kari.

"Yeah I'm going to write a song for her" said Matt.

"It's a girl?" asked Kari.

"That's what the doctor said," said Sora.

"Oh I feel bad for that baby, with Tai as a father" said Kari.

Matt nodded in agreement, "Remember those years back when he used to threaten guys who asked you out."

"He use to get mad when Kari and I went out" said T.K coming out.

"T.K!" said Kari.

T.K spread his arms for a hug. Kari laughed and hugged her once lover.

"It's been a long time," said T.K.

"Yeah..." said Kari.

"Hey what you say to home cooked meal?" asked Mimi.

"Mimi you know how to cook now?" asked Matt.

Mini's eyebrows twitched, "Yes I can cook!"

Kari stifled a giggle on Matt's shirt, "I am sure she cooks great."

"Thanks Kari" said Mimi with dramatic teary eyes.

"Hey no fair you were on my side," said Matt.

"Oh poor baby" said Kari ruffling his hair, and everyone laughed.

Ken smiled hiding this disappointment and resentment. Everything was going great for her, now he was the one left to cry to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Heart's Desire  
Haruka-chan

Chapter 2: Desires of the Night

"Here it is!" exclaimed Mini walking out with the roasted Turkey.

"Wow look at that! It looks great!" said Matt.

"We helped" said Kari and Sora.

"Oh that's why" said Matt.

Mimi threw an oven mitten at him, Matt laughed, "Kari got better in cooking too, while I was in Hong Kong she cooked for me."

"No but you're the best at pasta" said Kari.

"Thank you!" he said.

Kari laughed as she came and sat down next to him, they shared smiled as they started on their food.

"So Ken how is America for you?" asked Tai.

"Good filled with interesting people, and food" he said his eyes still on the brown eyes beauty.

"Oh you guys would love it over there" said John.

"Really? Maybe I should go" said Kari.

Ken looked at her, this was his chance, to invite her to come alone to see all that he could show her, show her the wonders of his heart, and seek hers.

"Not a bad idea, my band is thinking about going there next want to come long Kari?" asked Matt.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed.

Ken looked down at this plate, so there it goes, there goes the chance, he was so stupid, so idiotic for not saying anything, and he was losing to an older guy.

They all ate and complimented Mimi on her new skills, who would have thought the girl would take up something other then the latest fashion magazine. After everything was washed and put away. Everyone divided up. Matt went off with Tai and Sora to the toy store, while Mimi and some of the girls went out to get their nails done, everyone left except Ken and herself.

"Well looks like there isn't much to do so I say we head to bed I mean we do have a lot to do tomorrow" said Kari.

Ken nodded, "Yea sure. Good Night."

Kari smiled "good night" she said and walked into her room. So close yet separated by a wall they fell in to a tired sleep only not knowing what their heads had in store for them, so stupid and cowardly for not saying what was in their mind and heart.

II

_He took a determined step forward, then stopped. She was beautiful lying there, an alabaster goddess in the moonlight, serene, ephemeral, tempting beyond imagination. And he thought he could keep his distance- what a pipe dream that had been! She had bewitched him... and now she dares lie there so peacefully. Revenge; perhaps that had been the underlying motive for her acceptance of his proposal. If so, she was the victor. She'd so commandeered his senses that he hadn't been able to take his eyes from her tonight. Damn it, he wanted her as he'd never wanted anyone else! Then he clenched his jaw. If it was revenge she savored, she'd had her moment. Now his was fast approaching._

_At the sound of his slow steps, Kari was shaken from her trance. Looking quickly in the direction of the quite tap, she held her breath. When Ken emerged from the shadow to moonlight, her heart began to thud. She couldn't move couldn't speak, simply watch him approach until his moon shadow fell on her. Had it not been for the halo effect around his head, she might have thought him the devil or more like the Digimon emperor he had once been. He'd invaded her peace of mind for days-no, years. And now he stood over her, tall and straight, and in full cognizance of his power. His movement controlled, he slowly sat down by her hip. With his face that much closer, she could follow the direction of his sight. When he studied her features intently, she returned a wide eye gazed._

_Than his eyes drooped to her throat and she swallowed hard, then as he looked at her breasts, she grew all the more aware of the thunderous hammer of her heart. Little was hidden from him beneath the thin satin of her gown and he took in sensuous details that altered even as he watched. Kari was as vulnerable as she'd ever been. She wanted him badly, yet she couldn't reach for him. His silence frightened her, yet she couldn't speak out against it. That he desired her was no mystery, it was his motive she couldn't fathom. All she could do was lie still beneath his gaze, indulging her body its growing arousal, in fact, helpless to stem it._

_Contrarily, Ken's hands were steady when he reached to slide his thumbs beneath the thin straps of her gown. When he eased them slowly over the curves of her shoulders and down her arms, Kari bit her lips. Would he lead her on again, only to call a halt at the moment of humiliation when her desire was such that she begged for him? She started to shake her head slowly, but he held her chin steady, then let his hand shimmer back down her body to that strap he'd momentarily abandoned. Inch-by-Inch her breasts were bared as he eased the gown lower. She began to breath move heavily now._

_"Ken" she whispered, _

_"Don't...do this to me..." His voice was deep. _

_"What am I doing?" she asked. _

_"I can't stand to..." he trailed off once more. He bent down and kissed her neck leaving wet trails behind, to burn in to her memory. _

_"Ken..." he heard her say breathlessly the mere sound of her voice, made his body ache...ache for her. _

_She felt his hand gently grab hold of one of her breast, she found herself moaning at his touch, they were like fire burning and scaring her forever. _

_"Do you know how long I wanted to do this?" he asked as he kissed the contour of her breast. All she was could do was moan in reply. "I wanted to taste you, and touch you in so many ways..." he said. _

_"Then take me as yours" she said. He nodded as he parted her thighs and took position over her. "I love you" she said. _

_And "I love you" he said..._

II

Ken woke with as he looked down at his erection, another night of wet dreams that maybe never to come true. He wondered what it would take to get her out of his head. He sure as hell had plenty of time to think about in a cold shower. He walked towards the bathroom in hope that maybe one day it wouldn't have to be that way.

Kari jolted out of bed, it was that dream again, ever since he touched her by accident in the kitchen earlier that day she had been imaging those hands on different parts of her body and this is the out come of it all. She just didn't understand why it had to be this way, she wanted to tell him, but he was so much more then she could b, he needed someone amazing like him. Kari sighed and decided that she needed to tell him how she really felt, even if it meant heartbreak.


	3. Chapter 3

Heart's Desire  
By: Haruka-chan

AN: I know, I know I totally suck for not updating this story for ages, but I swear I was so busy, but here is the next chapter, please people review and tell me that I'm not wasting my time updating this fic, I would love to hear your thoughts. Sorry this chapter is so short, next one will be longer. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Of Love and Confusion

Another day, and another chance, but knowing her weak heart she wasn't going to be able to do it, damn they had so many chances, so many moments alone, and yet she couldn't tell him, she couldn't open up. She sighed as she brushed her hair, she had woken about ten times to those same heart pounding dreams, damn him for doing this to her!

"Kari are you up?" called Sora from the other side of her door.

"Yeah I'm just brushing my hair, I'll be out soon." She called, as she pull her long locks into a ponytail, fixed her shirt and applied the light lipstick, she was an adult after all no more cute glitter lip gloss. She walked out and right into him, like the gods were tempting her to kill herself. "I'm so sorry Ken, I guess I was lost in thought."

He smiled, and then laughed lightly, "Don't worry about it, I guess it's been a while since I've seen you this way."

She blushed beside herself, she couldn't help but take this comment to heart, "and I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or just a slap in the back of the head for it."

Ken chuckled, "I don't know I think either way I win."

Kari looked up at him, and then smiled, "Come on they'll probably want to kick our Asses for being late to breakfast."

Ken nodded as they walked down the steps together, once they reached the kitchen, everyone looked towards them, each with their breakfast, singing carols and playing with each other, it was like the old times. How fast time went by and now they were all adults, all grown, and left behind are their days of following digital monsters around, yet it was those monsters that brought them this life long friendship.

II

"Good morning!" called Kari as she walked towards the stove where Tai stood flipping pancakes. "Morning bro." She said kissing his cheek. "Wow look at that you didn't burn even one."

"Shut up, I used to make you breakfast all the time remember?" he asked, tapping her head, "I was the one who took care of you."

Kari nodded, "yea you did." That was no secret that Tai was the one who cared for her and always kept her safe, but now it was his turn to be cared for. "Do you want help?"

Tai looked at her and smiled, "no I got these, almost everyone is done you know, you could try and get some breakfast or do I still have to be on your ass about that?"

Kari shook her head as she grabbed some of everything and sat down, she believed in food unlike some women who thought starvation was the way to a sexy lean body; she was a doctor after all. Spooning some eggs into her mouth she looked around the large table, "So what is the plan for today?"

Matt looked up from his caroling and smiled, "well we're deciding on that by singing carols to see who wins, of course the best carolers wins and gets to pick the first event of the day, what you say Kor, want to try it?"

Ken didn't like the pet name, neither did he like the small smiles that he gave her, wasn't Matt a little too old to be looking at Kari like that? He didn't say anything as he took a seat next to her; he started on his bacon, and waited for what she would say.

Kari smiled and shook her head, "Actually have some last minute shopping to take care of so, I suppose that I'll see you guys later, plus I can't sing if my life depended on it."

This was the chance, this was the moment to conquer, "If you don't mind Kari I would like to tag along, I have some shopping to finish as well."

Her heart skipped a beat, he wanted to come with her, they would be alone once more, they would have the whole morning to themselves, "no of course I don't, and you can come and hold all my bags."

"Good luck with that Ken, that girl can shop, and believe me it's going to be hell for you." Said Matt running a hand through his hair. "I still get nightmares from that once time you went crazy at that mall."

Kari blushed as she glared at him, "Hey you wanted to come, and I do not shop like crazy I mean-awe shut up Matt I should have know you'd turn against me."

Matt laughed, "Awe baby I can never turn against someone as beautiful and cute as you."

That did it not only for him, but for Tai as well as he rushed into the dinning room and took Matt by the shirt lapel, "what did you just say to my little sister you pedophile!"

Matt as much he was smiling, pushed Tai back a little. "Tai she's twenty two I don't think it's wrong for me to comment on how beautiful she is, I mean I always thought she was cute, but come on Tai she's not eight anymore."

Kari looked to Matt and found her cheeks glow pink, she was warm with the comment, and Matt thought she was beautiful and cute? She chuckled as she realized that she didn't notice the great guy in front of her, yeah he was extremely handsome, and seeping sexiness, but she never thought to go to him for a romance. One because of her interest in Ken and the other because she always thought that Matt would end up with one of the other older girls, hell he was seeing Sora for a while. "Tai, Matt is right you know, I'm not eight anymore, and I appreciate his comment, thank you."

Matt laughed as Tai released him, how strange how that came out, he was always a little interested in Kari, but since his visit to Hong Kong, he realized just how much he wanted her, but he would tease and joke with her, they were great friends, all he wanted now was something more, something like a relationship now that they finally had a chance to. "Your welcome sweetie."

Ken couldn't stand it, how did it go from him scoring to him just completely missing the shot? "Well then I think we should get going, if we're going to beat the early birds."

Kari nodded as she scoped some more eggs into her mouth and grabbed for the orange juice. "Yeah you're right, just give me a sec to grab my bag."

Ken nodded as he stood taking his plate to the sink, he smiled at Sora who took it from him and placed it in the dishwasher. "Thank you."

Sora beamed, this was a different Sora completely no longer was she the feisty young girl, now she was more of a young woman with her motherly softness kicking in. "No problem, just have fun while you're here."

Ken smiled, "I will and you take it easy, you wouldn't want to stress yourself and the babies."

Sora gasped as she whispered, "How did you know."

"Come on I'm a doctor, plus I talked with your physician and he told me all about it, I'm guessing Tai doesn't know that you're having triplets." Said Ken sipping the coffee, which Sora handed him.

She nodded, "I want to surprise him with it, and I mean I know that everyone thinks that I'm just big, but I'm so excited about three babies."

Ken nodded as he smiled, "Then you should be more careful, and the chances of it being premature or sick is a big possibility, multiple births can be dangerous."

Sora nodded, "I know I spoke to Dr. Satoshi about it, he said the same thing, but I been doing everything he said to do."

Ken placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded, "of course I'm sure you have, just please take care of yourself and of course I'll be here for your delivery, and I'm sure so will Kari."

Sora placed a hand on his hand, "Thank you Ken, things really changed since we were children."

"They are meant to," he said almost a little to gloomy for his own liking. "Well I better get going before we're late, how about I give you a check up when I get back?"

Sora nodded, "That sounds good."

He headed towards Kari's room, he was sure that she was ready by now. He suddenly felt so much better talking to Sora about her pregnancy. Stopping in front of her door, he was about to knock when he heard their voice.

"Matt what's up you've been acting weird since you got here, do you want to tell me something?" asked Kari as she held her purse.

Matt sighed as he ran his hand through his messy 'I just got out of bed' hair. "Kari we've been friends for a while now right?"

Kari was confused as hell but she nodded, "yeah, good friends."

"Well I meant what I said this morning Kari I think your beautiful and I really love hanging out with you, so I was wondering if you'd have dinner with me tonight." Said Matt almost nervous.

Wow that was bomb shell right there, Matt wanted to have dinner with her, romantic dinner with her? She sighed and smiled, it was obvious that Ken wasn't interested in her so why bother with it, she could have something real with Matt the attraction is there after all. "Sure why not Matt."

Matt took her into his arms and kissed her hair, "I hope you know that it requires a goodnight kiss, this is not a friend asking another friend to dinner like we did in Hong Kong, that was practice this is real…I want something with you."

Kari wrapped her arms around his, "I know Matt, I know. Let's have dinner and see how things go."

"Okay, sounds good princess." He said kissing her cheek.

Ken felt a lump in his throat and a strange clench in his chest, if he wasn't used to such feelings from time to time involving the beautiful Kari then he would have thought he was having a stroke. He cleared his throat and knocked on her door. "Kari I'm going to heat up the car." He called and turned on his heel.

Matt released her, "well you better get going, I hope I get some interesting gift?" he said winking.

Kari rolled her eyes slapping his arm lightly. "Pervert!"

Matt laughed, "only with you babe."

Kari pulled her coat on and ran down to where Ken was waiting for her. "Hey sorry Matt had to ask me something."

Ken nodded, "Don't worry." He thought for a second if she would tell me what she and Matt talked off, but he instead decided to use this time alone with her.

Kari watched him for a moment and then she thought back to Matt's dinner invitation. She did the right thing, it's not like Ken was just going to suddenly proclaim his love for her, he never showed any interest towards, and Matt…he was always there and now here was the chance to be happy. '_I did the right thing…time to run with the wild horses._'


End file.
